


Borders

by shyna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombing, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Starker, Temporary Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: Peter realizes going into the military is the only way he can afford college. Tony realizes that he's in love with him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 82





	Borders

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴  
Little chubby cheeked, bright eyed five-year-old Peter Parker would never let himself forget the day he tripped into the sandbox and scraped his knee.

He also would never forget how the other boy in the the box rushed up to help, wiping his tears and inviting him to play while introducing himself as ‘Anthony! But you can call me Tony!’

The last thing the two boys expected was spending the next thirteen years together. Obviously, their parents found their friendship adorable. Who wouldn’t? A five and six year old couple of boys who couldn’t go a day apart, bonding immediately and becoming best friends. Not to mention, they two were practically geniuses. When the two were together, the day would always end with a new project idea that would improve virtually anything.

Summer after graduation would be devastating.

The two were ecstatic once they found out that they had both gotten accepted to MIT, but quickly realized that their happiness was short-lived. Peter was sure he’d get the scholarship, why wouldn’t he? With all of his community service, awards, and internships, he was convinced that he and Tony were going to walk the halls of MIT like they belonged. 

He’d risked and sacrificed everything and left with nothing, Peter enlisted in the military. His and Tony’s parents were at a loss of words, trying to provide any other alternative, but Peter knew that this was the only way his family could afford to send him to college. 

Tony promised to make their last summer together one they’d never forget.

He took Peter to all the places they’d never been before, like that one beach that wasn’t open after midnight, and they went skinny dipping in the dark anyway.

Like that amusement park that was closed down, but crawling with curious teenagers looking for a scare, or an excuse to cuddle up to their crush.

Or like the clearing in the forest where they used to have fake performances as kids, and ended up laying down a blanket and looking up at the sun set and the stars come out while scooting just a little bit closer to each other than usual.

It was no surprise when they ended up together in bed, crying their eyes out, holding each other as if it would curb the inevitable separation. The night ended in tearful kisses, soft murmurs of ‘I love you”s. 

The final weeks were the hardest. 

They two were always teetering on the edge of breaking down at the mere sight of the other leaving, so their parents let them drive up to the Stark’s cabin for the last days. They realized the first night that they spent together that they loved each other, and made love. Sweet, slow, and sad, they lived out the rest of their days together in the ambiance of nature and themselves. Waking up every morning to see the face of the love of their life. They drove back the day before Tony left for Cambridge. 

Their parents were surprised the day Tony packed up the rest of his belongings, sitting in his car, ready to go. The weather fit the occasion perfectly, as if the sky was sad too. Dark grey clouds filled the sky, threatening that a storm was brewing. Though it was from inside the Stark’s house and through the windows in and around the door, they saw Peter and Tony share a lingering kiss, and watched as the pair embraced for what seemed like the last time through the car window. Peter stood in the driveway in the steady drizzle of rain long after Tony drove off, hugging himself in hopes that he would come back. 

Peter was allowed little time to lament. Two dragging weeks later, he was sent in early in an emergency call from Afghanistan. His parents were appalled, thinking they’d had more time with their son. He was quickly shipped overseas, and almost all connection with his family was cut off. They were limited to a couple free minutes every few weeks that got further and further apart and shorter and shorter until it’d be calm enough to make a call to let them know that he loved and missed them and assure them that he was fine. 

That was until Peter’s unit was attacked. 

A suicide bomber snuck onto base and hid out until the morning. They were raided early in the morning, more than half of the soldiers left for dead. The sheer intensity of the blast was enough to seriously injure and knock out any survivors. They were captured and held for ransom for months. Peter was forced to watch close friends he’d made alongside other innocent soldiers be killed, shot, cut, doused in water, or sometimes even gasoline, never knowing if he’d be next. Their kidnappers tortured them, using humiliating means in order to get what they wanted, surrender. 

In a shock to the rest of the world, there were a handful of living soldiers once troops from a nearby base were given the OK to retrieve their captives. The identities of those rescued were kept secret for the privacy of their families and safety of the soldiers. 

Peter and the other soldiers were immediately sent to the medics, kept in the building for weeks to note any signs of trauma or permanent damage, but most got off easy with a few broken bones and heavy scarring. They weren’t allowed any contact with anyone outside of the base, so everyone back home was worrying, including Tony. 

Peter couldn’t even hide how much he wanted to admit it. He missed Tony so goddamn much. He hated that the nurses never allowed them out of the building, and that his communication was limited to other soldiers who were much too shaken to have any meaningful conversations with. The days dragged on with the same routine, wake up, check the bandages, insist that he was feeling better, ask to go outside, get denied, take a cocktail of medicines, rest, repeat. 

It seemed like months had gone by when the medics finally started to allow the soldiers outside once again. Peter couldn’t get enough of the feeling of being in the sun, despite the boiling heat. It was almost immediately after that the leader of Peter’s unit decided that it was best for him and the injured soldiers to return home. With new recruits coming in, they decided that the soldiers had suffered enough trauma on the battlefield, and the extra space would be beneficial for all the new soldiers. 

So there he was, Peter Parker in a military jet on his way to a real hospital after fourteen long months spent stationed overseas. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴  
Tony, on the other hand, was completely clueless. 

He’d spent the first couple of weeks at MIT sulking over the fact that he and Peter got together at the most inconvenient time possible. Gradually, he started to move forward, his work took up most of his free time, anyway. He was swamped with work, always thinking of something new and innovative, but always in the back of his mind was Peter. Peter with his honey brown eyes and soft brown hair. Peter with his sun kissed skin and freckled face. Peter with his clever little smile and his perfect laugh. 

On the night of their weekly phone call, Tony received the devastating news that Peter had been stationed overseas, and there was no saying when he’d be back. 

It was like he was reliving the first days back at university. The days were spent long and lonely, putting on a fake smile in class but coming back to his spacious dorm to just himself. The people around him always seemed oblivious to his sudden resignation and silence, finding other things to occupy themselves with, and as much as he hated to say it, Tony could’ve used a friend. He worried himself with the worst scenarios involving Peter, and for a while, he blamed himself for letting this happen. 

Tony was kept in the dark about Peter’s situation until winter break came back around, and he decided to spend the two months back home. 

Tony rolled down the familiar, snow dusted streets in his car, allowing his head to clear for the first time in a long time. He drove slowly, taking in the view that somehow always managed to leave him in awe. The sun had already set by now, and the sky was quickly turning darker shades of blue and purple with ever passing minute. Clouds tinted grey covered the sky in a thick blanket, some patches missing so the sky could be seen through. There were barely any people out now, too. A smiling couple, red cheeked and nosed. The wannabe teens that hung in alleys that Tony and Peter always tried their best to avoid. Shopkeepers, closing up for the day and heading home to their families. Huh. Tony thought. Guess we have lots more in common than you think.

The list went on, successfully passing the car ride. It was lucky, though, that Tony knew these streets like the back of his hand because a couple minutes later, Tony found himself in front of the all too familiar Parker house. 

His parents had called him while he was stuck in traffic, some accident blocking up the highway for hours, and told him that they would be expecting him to come visit the Parkers. Tony obliged, hoping that Peter would get a break for the holidays and come back home so they could spend some time catching up. It had been more than a year since they’d seen each other, after all. 

Tony turned off the engine and sat in the warm car and stared out through the foggy windows, chin in the palm of his hand. He finally allowed his thoughts to re-enter his mind. The Parkers already had their Christmas lights up despite it still being early December. There was a light up figure of Santa and his reindeer on their roof. The bright purple violas stared back at him from the frosted lawn, illuminated in the artificial, yet colorful, glow of the lights. Tony’s thoughts somehow all melded into one, bright, mushy, warm, feeling. 

He snapped out of his trance when his head slipped from his palm and knocked against the car window. 

Begrudgingly, Tony pulled himself out of the warm car, pulling on his coat. He made sure the car was locked, and walked up to the doorstep, wiping his boots on the appropriately decorated snowman ‘Welcome!’ mat. He hesitated, nervously holding his fist up in a knocking motion, but leaving it there. What would he say to Peter? Would he even be interested in Tony anymore? Maybe he found someone new who actually could spend time with Peter. 

Tony forcefully pulled himself away from the questions running through his head and knocked on the door. 

The door swung open after a couple seconds of standing and waiting, contemplating if this was a good idea after all, and revealed Peter’s mother, a huge smile on her face. Tony smiled back instinctively. He could see Peter’s father and his own parents standing further back. Mary pulled Tony into a hug, squealing. 

“Oh, Anthony, it’s so good to see you again!”

Tony pulled away and replied sweetly, toeing off his boots and making his way inside, where he was greeted by Richard and his parents. They all sat together, ambushing Tony with questions about how MIT was going, asking about how his classes were, and if he was interested in anyone yet, all the standard questions for parents to ask a tired college kid. 

“Actually, if you don’t mind me asking, I was hoping to see Peter. I, um, I brought him a gift back. I-I mean, I also bought you guys gifts, too, but I wanted to see him.” 

Mary frowned. “Tony,” she stood from her place on the couch opposite them and walked over. “There’s really no easy way to say this, but we haven’t heard from Peter for six months. Nobody has. Since the bombing attack on his base. All we know is that most of the soldiers were seriously injured, or…” She trailed off, a grim expression on her face. “Anyone who survived the attack and capture is supposed to be home, but nobody knows who’s coming back and who’s… not.” 

Tears welled in Tony’s eyes with every word that left her mouth. It was almost like his stomach had sank and his heart was racing. It was getting harder and harder to breathe with each second. His hands shook and tingled where they were once resting calmly on his thighs, palms gathering sweat onto his pants. His breaths came out in short puffs, and he could barely make out Mary running to the kitchen to get a glass of water and his mom’s arm over his shoulders. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, effectively pushing out a few tears that were lingering on his dark lashes. Tony sat and hoped that this moment would just end and Peter would walk through the doors, unharmed and still in love with him. His throat burned. A wave of nausea washed over Tony, and he quickly squeaked out a pathetic excuse of an ‘Excuse me’ before he bolted off the couch towards the furthest bathroom. 

Tony stumbled down the too long hallway, gripping the walls for support and shuffling his feet along the polished hardwood as fast as his legs would allow him. Once he reached the bathroom, the door was slammed shut and locked behind him. Tony immediately slid down, back facing the door and head in his hands. The tears that welled up in his eyes once again fell, his eyesight blurring. Tony’s chest was heaving and clenching with each heavy breath he took trying to calm himself down.

He closed his eyes and imagined that he was in his room, the heavy sounds of rain thudding on the roof while he and Peter were laying side by side, slowly dozing off with their arms laying across each other’s chests and waist, legs tangled. The room was cast in a soft glow from Tony’s beside lamp. It was warm, a complete contrast to the weather outside, which was how Tony always loved it, since it gave him an excuse to stay inside and tinker. Peter hated it, as much as he loved to spend time tampering with anything electric. He’d always preferred going outside to a park or the annual fairs and carnivals. The large window showed the perfect view of the mountains in the distance. Everything was… content. 

Tony was calmer when he opened his eyes. Calm enough that he could hear the faint chatter of his mom and dad apologizing to the Parkers. Not knowing how to continue, Tony sat, encased in the dark of the bathroom, and cried. He cried until his nose was dripping with snot. He weakly yelled out until his throat was sore. He rubbed his eyes like a kid and made them red. 

It seemed like it had been hours since Tony had dozed off. His head was knocked back against the door, and his arms were crossed over his knees. Tear tracks had dried on his face and coat. 

Tony startled awake to a soft tapping on the door. 

His mother’s voice flowed through the door. “Anthony, sweetheart, we’re planning on heading home. I don’t want to pressure you, but please, consider coming home so we can talk about it, okay? We love you.”

Tony sniffed. God, his head hurt. He hadn’t cried like that in years. He ran a hand through his messy hair in an effort to look somewhat presentable even though he was surrounded by no one except for complete darkness. It didn’t end up doing it much justice. Mary’s voice came after. 

“You’re always welcome to spend the night here, Tony. If you decide to, we have your guest bedroom set up like always, alright? We’re all here for you, honey.” 

Her footsteps slowly faded as she walked further and further. 

Tony stood as well as he could in complete darkness, and braced himself before turning the lights on. He looked like a mess. 

His once tamed mane of hair was tousled and sticking up in all directions. His face was stained with tear tracks, his nose was red, and his eyes were red and puffy. He was frowning. 

Tony turned on the tap for cold water and splashed his face. To fix his currently horrifying appearance or to bring him back to reality, he didn’t know nor care. 

He soon managed to get out of the bathroom, despite his blurred vision and zombie like appearance, and found his way to the guest bedroom. Tony would sleepover so often, they started buying him things and keeping them in a separate room for when he would stay. His parents were fine with it, considering that Peter did the exact same thing. 

He flopped down on the bed, exhausted and defeated. 

What now?

His chest pained with every breath, tears welling in his eyes once more. Tony turned his head to look out of the window to see the snow starting to fall, ready to re-cover everything in a fresh layer of white powder. He took a deep breath, and held it for as long as he could. 

Tony did his best to shuffle under the warm covers before he completely blacked out. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴  
It took a couple of weeks for everything to sink in, and Tony was doing… just the same. Although he cried every now and then, he could function around the house and fulfill basic hygienic needs.

Both the Parkers and Starks saw this as a huge improvement when it was compared to the first week. 

The night Tony stayed over at the Parkers, he had to be dragged out of the room so they could go home. Even then, Tony hardly came out of his room. Any effort to get Tony to eat something was met with failure. The two families tried their best to cheer Tony up, but he hadn’t even smiled since he heard the news. His face grew pale and thin from staying inside all the time and refusing to eat regularly, so the families thought it would be good to get Tony outside more. They invited old friends for Tony to rekindle with and went out to fairs and parks as often as they could. They even tried to get Tony to talk to someone in hopes that it would encourage him to accept what was going on. 

Tony absolutely refused to go to therapy. 

By now, both parents had figured out the kind of bond that Tony and Peter shared. It wasn’t difficult, and they weren’t blind, seeing as Tony would talk in his few hours of spontaneous sleep about how ‘Pete’s mine… give ‘m baaackk…’ as one of the many things he would say. 

Tony’s parents tried to get him to take online courses for MIT. They wanted Tony to be in a good headspace when he went back to school. A compromise was made, and if Tony was getting better, his parents would allow him to return to MIT once winter break was over. And he was improving. 

Slowly, but improving. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴  
Peter sat in the fortified military truck alongside two other soldiers from Queens, leaning his head against the window and gazing out at the snow capped roofs. 

He was to be dropped off at his home and escorted by officers to ensure his safety up until the moment he closed the front door. The streets grew more and more familiar the longer they drove, a warm feeling nestling itself into Peter’s cold heart. He hoped that Tony didn’t forget about him; didn’t forget about them. 

One of the soldiers clapped Peter on the shoulder with a large, warm hand. “Feeling nervous about seeing your family again, young one?” He spoke in a deep, mellow voice. It was one of the deepest Peter had ever heard, and it took a while for him to stop flinching whenever he heard it booming through an empty room. Peter looked over and gave an edgy smile, drowning in the deep blue eyes that were cast in an orange veil every time they passed a streetlight. 

“Yeah, hopefully they didn’t forget about me.” He tried, attempting to lighten the mood. 

The soldier on the far side of the car furrowed his bushy brows, clearly not amused. 

“Lighten up, kid! Our families have probably been up waiting all day and night for us to come back! Don’t worry about it. Trust me, you’ll grow to love the attention they give you. It was like that when my pa came back from his deployment for the first time. He still tells me about how he was worried that everybody would forget about him and he’d be alone, which is how I learned not to be afraid. Take it from me, kiddo, you’re going to be fine.” 

Peter smiled warmly at the two, nerves easing just slightly. “You’re right. I-I guess I’m just hoping someone I… knew didn’t move on without me.” 

The soldier closest to Peter nodded in understanding, hand squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. “The troubles of love? I hope you find them.” 

The vehicle came to a halt, and the guard in the passenger seat got out, opening the door where Peter was sitting. “Ready, Odinson?” he said with a nod towards the colorfully lighted house decorated in lights.

“A pleasure meeting you, men. I anticipate we will meet once again, under better circumstances.” And with that, he shook their hands, grabbed his luggage, and walked up the path where he was overwhelmingly greeted by his family, a reunion full of tears and embraces. Peter smiled sadly as they watched the crowd disappear into the home, and the door shut behind them. 

“And then there were two,” came from beside Peter. It was Rogers, smiling down at him with his mesmerizing blue eyes and showstopping smile. Peter let out a breath through his nose, then spoke. 

“So, who’re you going back to? Big family reunion, I’ll bet.” 

Rogers chuckled. “Nah, my family’s not that big on gatherings. Things can get a little… heated, if you know what I mean.” Peter huffed out a laugh. “At most, probably some rich aunts and cousins I haven’t seen for a while.” Peter nodded in agreement. 

“Man, this is really surreal. It doesn’t even feel like it’s happening, like we’re just being transported to another.. hospital.” Rogers practically spat out the word, ending with a sour look on his face. Peter laughed out loud, the tension in his body leaving and the comfort settling in. 

The rest of the ride continued in a comfortable silence. 

Peter figured that the ride back home would be long, and found himself dozing off with his forehead pressed to the cool glass of the window. 

When he woke up, somebody was shaking his shoulder. Rogers, he quickly assumed. He looked over to see Rogers giving him a sad smile, and the light hand on his shoulder turned to a comforting squeeze. Peter looked out the window. 

It was the house he hadn’t seen in almost fifteen months, embellished by the bright Christmas lights that were delicately draped over the fences, bushes, pillars, and roof. The sky blue paint was a deep contrast to the small ornaments and array of colored bulbs strung on the thin black wire. It was all too familiar, and the tears welling in his eyes didn’t do much to discern anything in the yard, everything blurring to into shapeless blobs of color. 

Peter’s face grew warm and his chest grew tight, a feeling he hadn’t experienced in a long time. He clasped a hand over his mouth to prevent the sob that was lingering in his throat and threatening to escape. He slowly let his hand down, and took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself down. 

The soldier in the passenger seat walked out and opened the door. Peter looked back at Rogers and gave him a watery smile. “Thanks, man.” He stepped out of the fortified car for the last time and grabbed his luggage out of the trunk. The soldier smiled through his tinted visor.

“Good luck in there, kid.”

He was left in front of the door with a firm pat on the shoulder and a parting wave to the vehicle before it drove to it’s final destination. 

Now Peter was left face to face with one of the things that he didn’t think he’d ever see again. His home. His family. His future. He knocked on the door, shaking off the snow that had collected on the leaves of the festive wreath. 

What would he do after this? It’s not like he could go back home and start living his life the way it used to be, or go to school and pretend to fit in with all of the young teens. He couldn’t fit in anymore, and the only person he ever truly felt love for was gone for miles. 

Oh shit. How was he going to tell Tony he was back? They couldn’t just ease back into the lifestyle they had before, two dumb teens fresh out of high school with big dreams and even bigger admiration for one another. Ignorant teens, who didn’t see the bad in the world until it was too late for either one of them. All that was left were two empty shells of what used to be two people who were in love. 

Are in love. 

Tony still loves him. 

And he still loves Tony. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴  
It would be an understatement to say that Peter’s family was surprised to see him alive and in one piece, let alone standing on their doorstep with his luggage in tow. 

Christmas was spent opening the various gifts that were sent by distant relatives and friends that had been accumulated during Peter’s time overseas. Peter noted that none of the gifts were addressed from Tony. He took his time to reflect on how he would reconnect with Tony- on how he would see if there was anything left of what they both felt, or if he should chalk it up to dumb young love that had ruined his strongest relationship. 

The worst part was that his parents talked exclusively about all of his relatives like Tony didn’t exist. Or even the Stark’s, in fact. They started to treat him like a child that misbehaved, refusing to let him go out on his own and holing him up just to stress about how he would fit back in to society. He was closely monitored, and he couldn’t even make phone calls unless it was to a family member. All Peter needed was one-one- conversation with Tony to clear up the mess that they left to stew in their absence. 

He decided to take matters into his own hands a couple days after Christmas. 

In the early evening, his parents were sat out on the back porch with a group of close relatives, sharing a late Christmas dinner. They all sat, eating and crying and exchanging gifts for an excruciating two hours with Peter before he excused himself. He rushed up to his room and pulled on a coat, thick socks, and a tight fitting pair of jeans. He quickly glanced at his appearance in the mirror before running down the stair as quietly as possible to remain undetected. 

It would be nice to leave a note explaining where he was going, so he did just that. He grabbed the keys to his father’s car and stuck the post-it in it’s place, and barely got out of the door with his feet tangled into his boots and his phone carelessly tucked into his pocket. He threw open the door to the aged Subaru before he got into the seat, jammed the key into the ignition, and drove off before anyone could notice he was gone. 

Over a half hour drive later, Peter was pulling over on the road and trudging through the thick and obscured forest, a worn, familiar blanket clutched in his hands. His cold feet shuffled their way across the frosted tips of the grass and frozen ground until he found a suitable spot to place the blanket. 

Peter put his hood up eased himself into a lying position on the blanket. He stared blankly on the clearing in the trees above him, just slightly overgrown and unkempt over the long months of neglect. The sky had gotten darker in the time he spent walking from the road, and the stars were beginning to show. 

Mentally, Peter named the familiar constellations. 

His heaving breaths left clouds of smoke coming from his mouth, shrouding his vision. Peter’s hand moved to his stomach, where he could feel the outline of his phone through his thick winter coat. He clutched it, letting his eyes fall shut before he could start crying. 

I love you so much, Pete. Please promise me you’ll never forget that. If there’s anything, anything, I want you to remember, it’s that I love you. Only you.

He feels stupid. He feels so goddamn stupid. Those were the last words he’d heard from Tony in over a year, and now that he was back home, he hadn’t even attempted to contact him. Now, he’s probably got Tony along with the rest of the world outside of his bubble of a life thinking that he was left for dead in Afghanistan. How could he do that to Tony? Someone he loved? Someone who loved him?

Fuck. He missed Tony. He really, really missed Tony. 

Almost instinctually, he pulled out his phone and dialed, turning on the camera and pointing it towards the sky. 

“I don’t know if you’re listening, or if you even picked up, but I just need to get this out before I lose my mind. I really fucking miss you, Tony. More than any s-stupid thought that I can put together right now. I-I miss how you’d get all excited whenever we got to sleepover at each other’s houses, hah, cause it mean we could sleep together. I miss how we would mess with all the equipment in your dad’s garage on those hot summer afternoons, thinking we were- we were mini geniuses.” He paused to let out a shaky laugh, a watery smile on his face. “A-and I miss how whenever I was having the shittiest day, you always seemed to know what to do. You always were like that, caring and knowing and so you. I always knew I admired you. From the first moments that we met, I-I knew that you were going to be special in my life, and so I always did my best to make you happy. But you were always happy. And I think I get it now, why you were so happy all the time. And T-Tony? I-I called because, well, fuck,” he paused and sniffed a few times, arms reaching up to wipe the tears rolling down his face. 

“Honestly, Tones? I d-don’t think I’m happy anymore.” He let out a heavy, shaky breath he’d been holding for too long. 

“And for the first time, I don’t have you beside me to make it better. I don’t know what to do Tony, and you probably think I’m dead. Please, Tony, if I ever meant anything to you, fuck, if I still mean anything to you, come find me. I still love you.” 

He finished with a deep exhale and allowed his eyes to slip shut, perfectly blocking out the headlights shining through the trees, and the distant, “I love you too, Pete,” from the phone.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @shyna-io <3


End file.
